


Pleasant Surprises

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Dec Prompt Meme Collection [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Sigyn needs to tell Loki something. Loki thinks the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt meme thing I posted on tumblr...   
> sweetsigyn said: How about Loki/Sigyn “Offer Me”   
> [Leave a “Offer Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character giving another a gift.]

_“Hey, can you come over tonight?”_

The words spun around in Loki’s head as he trudged from the subway station to Sigyn’s apartment. Usually such a phrase was a cause for excitement as it meant Sigyn’s roommate was out and they could spend some rather loud quality time together. But there was something in her tone that worried Loki, nervousness tinged with guilt, and his mind spent the train ride over conjuring up a thousand and one worst case scenarios.

_She’s breaking up with me. She cheated on me. She’s moving away. She’s leaving me. She’s leaving me. She’s leaving me._

Loki groaned and ran a hand through his hair, quickly ducking in to a bar for a shot of liquid courage before forcing himself to keep going to Sigyn’s apartment. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets, one wrapped around his phone as he considered texting her some pathetic excuse, delaying the inevitable until he’d had time to formulate a compelling argument against Sigyn breaking up with him. He was a law student after all, it’s what he did, more or less.

But maybe that was the issue? He was busy with law school, and she was busy juggling art classes and a part time job. Maybe a relationship was too much stress? He thought they had been handling it pretty well, but maybe Sigyn didn’t think so…

Loki looked up and found himself standing outside Sigyn’s door. He rapped his knuckles against it and hoped it hadn’t summoned his doom.

“Loki!” Sigyn smiled as she ushered him, but Loki heard the tightness in her voice and saw the way she couldn’t hold his eye for too long. “So… I need to tell you something,” she blurted, unable to keep the bombshell to herself any longer, but Loki wasn’t ready to hear it.

“No, please,” he almost sobbed. “Sigyn, please, I love you. Don’t… please don’t leave me.”

“What?! Oh, baby, no!” Sigyn cried, taking his face in her hands in kissing his fears away. “I didn’t mean to freak you out, I’m so sorry. That’s definitely not what I was going to say, I promise,” she swore, kissing him fiercely. “God, Loki… I love that big brain of yours, but sometimes it just doesn’t play nice, does it?”

Loki’s body sagged with relief and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Sorry, Sig. It’s just… the way you sounded on the phone… I thought the worst.”

“I know, I was being weird. I’m sorry.”

“You are forgiven,” he promised with a smile. “As soon as you tell me what’s got you so nervous.”

A loud yelp, muffled by the bathroom door, demanded their attention.

“About that…” Sigyn winced, extricating herself from her stunned boyfriend to go open the bathroom door. [A small ball of black fur](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ca/e1/37/cae137b8349c25728b0324e87147083b.jpg) burst out of the bathroom and raced around the apartment before coming to a screeching halt at Loki’s feet. “Happy Early Birthday!” Sigyn cheered weakly as she picked up the puppy.

“Sig… what… I…” Loki stammered, a hand reaching out to pet the squirming pup.

“Earl, you know, the homeless guy that frequents the alley behind work?” she rambled. “Well, he rescued a whole bag of puppies from a dumpster last night, and he was trying to find them all good homes. I traded him twenty bucks and a couple of burgers for this little guy, because I know you’ve always wanted a dog but your parents never let you have one. And I know your building has a no pets allowed rule,” she added before he could remind her. “But mine doesn’t, so I figured I could look after him for you. His name’s Fenrir.”

“So, in conclusion,” Loki drawled, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards. “You are not breaking up with me, and for my birthday… you got _yourself_ a dog. Is that about the extent of it?”

“No…” Sigyn protested feebly. “Okay, so maybe he could be more _our_ dog. I mean, you’re over here all the time and pretty soon we’ll be living together, and -”

“What?” Loki interjected.

“Oh,” Sigyn blushed. “That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Um… so, my roommate’s moving out at the end of the month and I was thinking that maybe you’d want to move in with me?” she cringed. “I mean, I know we’ve only been dating six months, and what with work and school it kind of only feels like three months, and I know your place is closer to your campus, but -”

Loki interrupted Sigyn again, pulling her close and kissing her until a sharp “Yip!” against his chest forced them apart. He laughed, caressing Sigyn’s cheek with one hand and scratching their new pet behind the ears with the other.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
